inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Quico
About him Quico, whose full name is Federico Matalascayando Corcuera, is a character El Chavo del Ocho. Quico always dresses in a very unique sailor suit, emulating his father's profession sailor who died when he was very small. The costume is black in two pieces. The top has a red tie that ends in two white stripes, the shirt is neck "V" and long sleeves. The pants are replaced by shorts to the knee and combined with a hat of yellow, blue and red against the head. The socks are yellow and reach to the knees, and the shoes are white. In the game In Chavo's game, Quico came out from the house, when his mother called him. Quico and Chavo were talking about Quico's wish of kissing Paty so Chavo walked with him to the fountain, where he would throw two coins or pesos in the water and his wish would come true. As his wish didn't came true, he went back, near his house. Chavo then asks him, if he can borrow his ball and Quico was saying no to him, because he made up the part of Fountain of Wishes. In a moment he went back into his house, where he brought back his mother. When his neigbour Don Ramon was flirting with his mother and she punched him, the young boy made some dance moves infront of him as he went back into his house. In the third part, Quico came out of the alley and to the spot where Chavo was selling his bevarages, but as he was drinking them, he didn't had his money with him, so his mother had to pay for them after they both went back to their home. In the fourth part, we could see him at home, sitting infront of the television. ---- In Crazy Haunted House, he was seen with Chilindrina trick or treating and rang the door bell in the witches old house. They both were then grabbed by her evil trees. In the second part, when Chavo wanted to save them, they were both trapped. In the third part, it was seen that all three of them reappeared back to their own town, and were calling Chavo. Appearence * Obama RatFace Operation * Chavo and the Giant Sandwich * Crazy Haunted House Trivia *In Chavo's game, Chavo wanted to borrow some money, Quico didn't want to give him, so the little boy thought of a plan that would bring him some coins. *At the fountain, he had to close and cover his eyes with his hand, while in the other, he has to throw one coin and with that, imaginating himself to be kissed by Paty. *When he was outside his house, Chavo shouted a warning shot about the Witch that was coming their way. *But Chavo kicked the ball as a buisness man was coming out of the alley and got hit in the head by the ball. *Quico made a dance infront of his neighbour when he was saying: I don't like you. *He was seen in the end on the feast with the other characters. ---- *In Crazy Haunted House, he had his knees together when he stood by the door. *He had a grey evil demon mask, that was evil smiling, on a handle. *Quico had a bigger halloween basket then his Chilindrina. *When he and Chilindrina both said: Halloween!, he was the one who said: Trick or Treat. *After they both reveal their true faces, moving their masks away, the evil trees snached them. *It is seen, that around their hands they had green lasers or cufs and were attached on the wall. *When Chavo saved them, and the cufs magically disappeared, they were happy. *At the end, it was known, that it was only a dream, as Quico said, Chavo had only a bad dream. *Quico then pulled out from his back a halloween mask. It was the same mask he wore, when he came to the witch's house. *The Crazy Haunted House was the second game before the game Chavo and the Giant Sandwich was made. Quico also looked a bit different in this game. Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (18).jpg Chavo and the Giant Sandwich (10).jpg Crazy Haunted House (10).jpg Crazy Haunted House (20).jpg Crazy Haunted House (11).jpg Category:El Chavo characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Good Category:Helper Category:Captive